Hermano Ciego
by Soniclover3
Summary: (AU) Sonic, Shadow y Silver son hermanos y viven una vida normal y tranquila, claro si tener velocidad supersónica, telekinesis, energía Chaos y una dicapacidad visual es normal. Hasta que un día un robot de Eggman ataca y pone en peligro a nuestro heroes. Únete a estos tres hermanos a luchar con sus dobles adultos contra Eggman y su ejercito de robots. T por seguridad. Mal Summary
1. Cap 1 Una Historia Diferente

Hermano Ciego

* * *

Hola, soy yo Soniclover3 y he aquí la historia que les había prometido en _Espejismos de tu Amor_

**Shadow**: Sabes, esta historia sería tuya si no fuera porque este capitulo se lo copiaste a Redemerald6 ¬¬

**Soniclover3**: Eso es metira, le pedí permiso para usar este capitulo como "prólogo" y solamente se parecen bastante, ya que no tengo imaginación gracias a TI por matarla con tu amargura T-T

**Sonic**: Es verdad Shadow, ella es la autora y te puede hacer sufrir en la historia.

**Shadow**:Hmph, como si fuera capaz.

**Soniclover3**: (sonrisa diabolica) Bueno Shadow, no importa, ahora hay que poner la historia. Si me hacen el favor ^^

** Sonic y Shadow**:_ No le pertenecemos ni los personajes próximamente mencionados. (Con ligeras excepciones)_

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, el cielo tenía un color azul oscuro, con varias estrellas en él, una eriza color púrpura oscuro corría por las afueras del bosque con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija verde en sus brazos.

La eriza había dejado el pequeño bulto en la entrada de una casa cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde vivían la Señora Nightfall y su hijo Shadow. El padre de Shadow había muerto varios meses atrás en un accidente automovilístico, dejándoles todo su dinero a su esposa y a su hijo de 4 años.

La eriza tocó la puerta y rápidamente se escondió en un arbusto. Cuando la puerta se abrió había un pequeño erizo de ojos rojos, color negro con rayas rojas en sus púas, brazos y piernas y un mechón de pelo en su pecho. Al no ver a nadie volteo hacia todos los lados que se le ocurrieron, finalmente viendo al piso, para descubrir un bulto envuelto en una cobija verde.

Shadow, observó confuso el bulto y llamó a su madre, que al ver el bulto lo levantó y lo cargo con dulzura. La eriza púrpura salió de su escondite tan pronto vio como la puerta se cerraba. Mientras se alejaba dijo "Sé que estarás mejor aquí, donde nada te detendrá" y luego se perdió en la oscuridad.

Cuando entraron a su casa, el pequeño bulto en los brazos de la Sra. Nightfall había comenzado a llorar.

La señora Nightfall desenvolvió parcialmente el bulto dejando ver a un pequeño erizo azul.

"Shh, shh, no pasa nada querido"- dijo intentando calmar al pequeño erizo azul.

Shadow se acercó a su madre y observó detenidamente al pequeño erizo, viendo como dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué es eso mami?- preguntó Shadow sin siquiera imaginar lo que su madre pensaba.

-Es tu nuevo hermanito Shadow-dijo sonriéndole con una mirada un poco triste pero llena de cariño.

-¿Mi hermanito? ¡Qué bien! Y ¿Cómo se llama mami?

-Se llama Sonic, Sonic Nightfall Hedgehog- le respondió mientras pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas del erizo azul. Cuando el pequeño escucho su nombre abrió sus pequeños ojos para mostrar una cruel realidad, sus ojos eran de un verde pálido, sin señales de vida, el pequeño Sonic estaba ciego.

-Mira mami, sus ojos son de un color muy bonito.-Dijo Shadow sin saber lo que eso significaba

Al notar esto la Sra. Nightfall sintió una increíble tristeza, el tan solo pensar que el pequeño no podría ver jamás a su hermano ni a su madre, sintió como se le partía el corazón por el pequeño.

Shadow notó unas lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de su madre.

-Mami, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta el color de sus ojos? –preguntó un poco confundido

-No es eso querido.- dijo sollozando- Es sólo que… tu hermanito…Sonic… (Dio un suspiro) Sonic no puede verte, y no podrá hacerlo.-Terminó con una mirada triste y enfocada en Sonic.

-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber Shadow con tristeza en sus pequeños y brillantes ojos rubí.

-Porque está ciego-respondió su madre con toda la tristeza y pesadumbre en sus ojos y en su voz

Shadow POV

Ante esta respuesta sólo pude ver a mi hermanito como miraba a la nada, y me imaginé lo mal que sería no saber cómo se ve nuestra madre ni nada, sólo ver oscuridad. Ante este pensamiento me juré a mí mismo cuidar a mi hermano. A protegerlo para que nada malo le suceda.

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

¡Shadow! Arriba hermano-me grito Sonic desde su cama. Al verlo me doy cuenta de que está parado apoyado en los barrotes de su cama, (su cama tiene unos barrotes para que no se caiga en la noche cuando está dormido, pero no es una cuna) con la cara girada hacia dónde está mi cama, pero con la vista en la pared. Aún me pone triste el pesar que Sonic no sabe cómo nos vemos mamá o yo, aunque pronto va a ser un poco más diferente, ya que mamá inscribió a Sonic en un kínder especial para niños que no pueden ver.

-Ya me desperté Sonic, ¿listo para ir al Kínder?- le pregunté con ánimo

-¡Si! Voy a aprender mucho como tú- me respondió sonriéndome viendo a donde escuchó mi voz.

-Muy bien entonces hay que arreglarte-dije mientras lo cambiaba y lo bajaba a desayunar.

-Hola hijos, ¿cómo durmieron?- nos preguntó mamá

-Yo dormí muy bie…-¡Muy bien mami!- me interrumpió Sonic- Lo siento, te interumpí.- se disculpó

-Je no pasa nada-Le respondí, no me sorprendió que se disculpara, era un niño bastante educado y respetuoso para su edad.

-Bueno niños, aquí está el desayuno, Huevos con tocino y un poco de jugo de uva.

-Gracias mamá- le respondimos al unísono.

Lleve a Sonic a su silla y le ayude a comer, indicándole donde estaba el plato, su vaso, la servilleta y su tenedor. Al acabar de comer mamá nos dio nuestros almuerzos y nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado cuando fuéramos a la escuela y cuando regresáramos de ella.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al colegio de Sonic, me sorprendió que hubiera tantos niños ahí. Después de dejarlo, me fui a mi colegio que estaba a una cuadra del de Sonic, así que no habría problemas para que yo lo recogiera.

Fin Shadow POV

Sonic POV

Cuando llegue al colegio, escuche a varios niños y niñas alrededor mío, Shadow me había llevado a mi salón y me había presentado con mi maestra, ella me llevo a un asiento cerca de dos niñas una llamada Sonia y la otra Helen y de un niño llamado Manic (por lo que escuché).

-Buenos Días niños, soy la maestra Marine, pero pueden llamarme miss Mary o simplemente miss. Bueno ahora vamos a presentarnos, voy a acercarme a cada uno de ustedes, y cuando toque sus cabezas, dirán su nombre, como les gusta que les llamen, lo que les gusta hacer, si tienen hermanos y si quieren pueden decirnos su apariencia. ¿Entendieron?

-Si Miss Marine- respondimos casi todos.

-Muy bien, empecemos.-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, se escuchaban sus pasos por el aula -Te toca.- dijo la maestra.

-Muy bien- dijo un niño.

-Me llamo Manic the Hedgehog, me gusta que me digan Manic, me gusta tocar la batería (o al menos intentarlo), tengo una hermana gemela llamada Sonia, soy un erizo color verde, las púas de mi cabeza están paradas hacia el frente, dándome un look un poco "punk" como dice mi papá y uso un chaleco rojo, unos tennis y un medallón.

-Gracias Manic- dijo la maestra acercándose a otra persona-Te toca-dijo

-Me llamo Nora the Echidna, me gusta que me llamen Nora, me gusta escuchar música pop, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Julián, soy una equidna naranja, de pelo largo y uso un vestido rosa y unas zapatillas.

-Gracias Nora-dijo acercándose a la mesa donde yo me encontraba – Te toca- dijo tocando mi cabeza.

- Me llamo Sonic Nightfall Hedgehog, me pueden llamar Sonic, me gusta jugar con mi hermano mayor y escucharlo tocar la guitarra, mi hermano mayor se llama Shadow, soy un erizo azul, y uso una camisa naranja de manga corta, pants y tennis, también tengo un medallón

-Gracias Sonic- dijo alejándose, me senté en mi lugar y me puse a pensar "¿cuántos niños habrá en mi clase?" y con ese pensamiento me distraje, no me di cuenta hasta que una niña se comenzó a presentar.

-Me llamo Fernanda the Cat, me pueden llamar Fer, me gusta oler las flores del campo, no tengo hermanos, soy una gata blanca y uso una camisa azul con una falda de mezclilla y unos zapatos con hebilla.

-Gracias Fer, ahora te toca querido- dijo alejándose de Fer

-Me llamo Paul the Fox, me pueden llamar Paul, me gusta jugar con mi pelota y hablar con mis amigos, tengo un medio hermano llamado Kyle, soy un zorro rojo con orejas grandes, uso un short y una camisa sin mangas, con unas sandalias.

-Gracias Paul, bueno sigues tu querida

-Me llamo Sonia the Hedgehog, me pueden llamar Sonia o Sony, me gusta molestar a mi hermano y tocar algunas notas en el piano, tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Manic, soy una eriza rosa oscuro, de pelo largo y uso una camisa de manga corta, unos guantes largos, una falda corta unas mallas y unas botas, aparte tengo un lindo medallón.

-Gracias Sonia.- le dijo y pasó por el salón- Te toca

-Bien, me llamo Helen the Chimpunk, me pueden llamar Helen, Halley o Hall, me gusta combinar la comida, tengo una hermana pequeña llamada Grettel y un hermana mayor llamada Andrea, soy una ardilla marrón, de pelo corto, uso una camisa larga, unas mallas y unas zapatillas.

-Gracias Hall- le dijo a la niña mientras se escuchaban unos pasos.-Te toca – Se escucha un silencio corto- Vamos no seas tímida

- Me llamo Vanessa the Rabbit, me puede llamar Vane o Vanny, me gusta cantar y hacer nuevos amigos, no tengo hermanos, pero vivo con mi primo más grande que yo llamado Harry, soy una coneja color blanco con manchas cafés, uso un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa rosada y unos tennis rosas

-Gracias Vane- dijo – Te toca

-Umm, me llamo Víctor the Chameleon, me pueden llamar Vic o Víctor, me gusta viajar y los cuentos de ficción, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Daniel y un hermano menor llamado Javier, soy un camaleón gris, uso un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de manga larga y unos tennis.

-Gracias Vic, bueno ya sólo faltas tú- dijo acercándose a un niño.

-Yo me llamo Federico, pero me pueden llamar Freddy o Fred, me gusta escuchar los sonidos del bosque, los del parque y los de mi casa, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Todd, soy un niño de pelo café, uso un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa plateada y tennis.

-Gracias Fred, bueno ahora que ya se conocen, voy a enseñarles cosas básicas para que nada los detenga en su camino, porque aunque no puedan ver no significa que no puedan hacer nada en su vida. Primero les ayudaré a desarrollar su oído para que puedan "ver" por medio de éste.

-¡Qué bien!-dijimos unos cuantos niños

Y así comenzó la clase…

Nos ponía una grabación de los sonidos de un bosque, y nos pedía que identificáramos que eran esos sonidos o que los hacía.

Y así pasó la clase hasta que llegó el recreo, el cual ocurría dentro de las aulas, ya que nos podíamos perder o lastimar con algo. En el aula había un pequeño jardín, para que nos sentáramos ahí y platicáramos, claro que era opcional estar ahí.

En mi mesa, estaban Manic, Sonia y Hall, las niñas platicaban de sus muñecas, y de lo que les gustaba, mientras tanto Manic y yo hablábamos de música y de nuestros hermanos.

-¿A ti qué música te gusta?- Me preguntó Manic

-Bueno me gusta casi toda la música, pero mi favorita es el rock y el pop- le respondí- ¿Y a ti?

-A mi igual, tanto a Sonia como a mí nos encanta el rock y el pop. Y ¿cómo es tu hermano?

-Pues, él es sobreprotector conmigo, me quiere mucho, es cariñoso a su manera, también es un poco callado. Es un buen hermano, él me ayuda mucho con todo lo que puede.

-Wow, es un buen hermano, Sonia también es así, pero ella es muy bromista, y pues, le gusta molestarme, lo cual hace muy bien.

-Sí, se nota por cómo te habla veces.

Y así nos la pasamos platicando de nuestras familias, Manic y Sonia viven en una familia de media clase, su madre es ama de casa y su padre trabaja en un hospital.

Después del recreo, la maestra nos enseñó un juego que consistía en seguir un sonido, ella haría un ruido y nosotros teníamos que encontrar dónde estaba. El resto de la clase pasó muy rápido, también nos enseñaban las letras en braille, un sistema de escritura para gente ciega.

Consistía en 6 bultos, algunos estaban sumidos, y hacían varias combinaciones, cada combinación era una letra.

Cuando se acabó la escuela, Shadow vino por mí, me llevo caminando a casa mientras yo le contaba lo que hice en la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a casa ambos nos encontramos con la sorpresa que nos tenía mamá.

-Hola-escuché una voz, la de un niño más grande que yo…

Fin Sonic POV

* * *

Y bien, ese fue el primer capitulo de mi historia. Qué les parecio?

**Sonic**: Por mi está bien, ¡de no ser porque me dejaste ciego! ¬¬#

**Shadow**:Bueno, yo no me imaginaría como el hermano del Faker, pero... no está mal

**Silver**: Hey! Y cuando aparezco yo?

**Soniclover3**: En el siguiente capitulo, Silver seas dramático.

**Silver**:Dramático yo? C-Como se te ocurre tal cosa de mi... (gesto dramático)

**Soniclover3**, **Sonic y Shadow**: ¬¬U Ya empezó otra vez...

Bueno mientras que a Silver se le quita lo dramatico agradezco que hayan tomado la molestia de leer la historia/capitulo,

Tambien...

Quiero agradecer a _**Redemerald6**_ por dejarme usar un pedazo/parte de su historia para este capitulo. Puede que haya ligeras similitudes en capitulos próximos.

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, dejen reviews si quieren más ;)

-_Soniclover3_


	2. Cap 2 La Sorpresa

**Hey!** Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi historia

**Sonic:** Wow, eso fue rápido

**Soniclover3:** Eso es porque ya tengo escritos unos cuantos capítulos, aparte, estoy mejorando el tercero, así que puede que tarde más. Por eso subí este cap hoy

**Shadow:** Y cuándo va a pasar algo interesante?

**Soniclover3:** Ya veremos, aún no se si se le puede llamar interesante a algo en el capitulo pero veamos, Así que si me hacen el favor

**Sonic y Shadow:** No le pertenecemos ni ningún otro personaje mencionado en el capítulo (Con ligeras excepciones)

* * *

Shadow POV

Al llegar a casa, vi a un erizo plateado, de ojos color ámbar, las púas de su cabeza estaban levantadas hacia arriba, como suspendidas en el aire, usaba un pantalón azul, una camisa verde y unos tennis rojos. También tenía unos guantes con unas muñequeras

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa- Me llamo Silver

Sonic al oír su voz se puso detrás de mí.

-Hola hijos, veo que ya se encontraron con la sorpresa que les tenía- dijo mamá con una sonrisa mientras baja las escaleras- Él, es Silver, su nuevo hermano, tiene 7 años como Shadow.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté acercándome a él

-Sí, supongo que el pequeño erizo azul detrás de ti es Sonic…-dijo acercándose a Sonic- Hola Sonic, soy Silver, no te preocupes, Shadow y yo te cuidaremos muy bien, choca esos 5- dijo poniendo su mano cerca de Sonic…

Fin Shadow POV

Silver POV

Puse mi mano cerca de Sonic para que chocáramos las manos, pero éste no se movió, parecía estar pensando. Justo entonces vi sus ojos, me di cuenta de mi error, pero pareció no molestarle mucho, mantuve mi mano y después de unos segundos Sonic movió la suya chocándola con la mía.

Shadow y nuestra madre se vieron realmente sorprendidos, Sonic sonrió y me abrazó.

-Yo…- comencé a decir, pero no pude terminar y le devolví el abrazo.

Shadow salió de su asombro y dijo-¿Cómo sabías que la mano de Silver estaba ahí?

A lo que Sonic respondió- Pues, adiviné, je, en la escuela nos dijeron que pusiéramos atención a los sonidos a nuestro alrededor, quise ponerlo en práctica.

Shadow se vio muy feliz, volteó a ver a nuestra madre, la cual también se vio muy feliz.

-Bueno cómo su habitación es muy grande creo que pueden compartirla, si ninguno tiene problemas, claro, ¿qué dicen?-nos preguntó mamá

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Shadow.

-Por mí tampoco- dijo Sonic, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza dando a entender que no había problema.

Fin Silver POV

-Muy bien, es hora de comer, les preparé una comida especial para cada uno de ustedes- dijo la Sra. Nightfall yendo hacia el comedor.

-Para Sonic… ¡Chilidogs!- Sonic al oír esto, se le hizo agua la boca y guiado por su olfato corrió a su lugar para comenzar a comer.

-Para Shadow… ¡Carne de Res!- Shadow que en ese entonces amaba ese platillo, se acercó a ese plato con los ojos grandes y comenzó a comer. _(N.A.:No se cual es su comida favorita, pero supongo que puede ser algo con carne)_

-Y para Silver…¡Lasaña!- Silver se sorprendió, ya que él nunca le había dicho su comida favorita a su mamá, pero se acercó al plato muy feliz y comenzó a comer igual que sus hermanos.

Al acabar de comer, todos le dieron las gracias a su mamá y subieron las escaleras para arreglar el cuarto, para acomodar la cama de Silver. Ahí estuvieron un rato, pensando cómo iban a mover las camas, ya que estaban muy pesadas les iba a costar mucho trabajo y tiempo.

-Yo las muevo-dijo Silver

-Pero están muy pesadas como para que puedas empujarlas-dijo Shadow

-¿Quién dijo que las iba a empujar?- dijo Silver.

-¿Entonces cómo las vas a…-Shadow no pudo terminar, los ojos de Silver brillaron de un color turquesa y las figuras en sus muñequeras también, las camas de Sonic y Shadow fueron rodeadas por un ligero brillo turquesa, mientras se elevaban, la cama de Silver fue empujada hacia un espacio de la habitación, mientras la cama de Shadow giraba para acomodarse cerca del rincón. La cama de Sonic flotó hasta el centro de la habitación a lado de la cama de Shadow.

La cama de Shadow quedó en un rincón de la habitación, la de Silver en el otro y la de Sonic en medio de las dos camas.

Shadow y la Sra. Nightfall quedaron asombrados con los poderes telekinéticos de Silver, Sonic se veía confundido, ya que él no pudo ver nada.

-Bueno ya está- dijo Silver dando un suspiro y sonriéndole a su familia.

-¿Qué hizo mami?- Preguntó Sonic con una cara de confusión.

-Silver movió las camas con su mente-le respondió ella.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó con curiosidad

-¿Quieres que te muestre?-pregunto Silver a Sonic.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionado

Silver miró a su madre pidiendo permiso, ella sólo asintió. Silver miró a Sonic y sus ojos brillaron de color turquesa, Sonic fue rodeado por este brillo y comenzó a flotar.

Sonic se asustó un poco y comenzó a moverse un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que era Silver con sus poderes, un poco después volvió a sentir el suelo en sus pies.

-¡Eso fue genial Silver!-gritó muy emocionado Sonic

-¿Eso crees? Je gracias-dijo mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza.

Shadow que había observado esto, se sintió un poco celoso. Pero él también tenía un truquito bajo la manga.

-Je, tus poderes son geniales- se acercó y le susurró al oído-¿Quieres ver los míos?

Silver asintió un poco emocionado

-Bien- dijo Shadow alejándose un poco- Mira esto- le gritó mientras levantaba el armario con una mano sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Wow, eso es genial Shadow- dijo Silver

-Te está presumiendo su súper fuerza, ¿no es así? – le preguntó Sonic

-Bueno no creo que eso sea presumir, pero en algún modo, sí

-Entonces mira esto- dijo - ¡Shadow vamos a afuera, voy a correr un poco!-le dijo a Shadow

Shadow miró a su madre para pedirle permiso, ella se lo dio y todos salieron al jardín, el cual era muy grande, Shadow puso a Sonic al otro lado del jardín, Silver y los demás estaban al otro lado.

-¡¿Listos?!- gritó Sonic -¡Listos!- le grito Shadow.

Tan pronto como Shadow le respondió Sonic comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble. Silver al verlo correr, se sorprendió mucho, de repente se escuchó un estallido sónico, dando a entender que Sonic iba más rápido que la velocidad del sonido.

Sonic se detuvo un poco después, pues él ya sabía cuándo debía detenerse, para no salir de la casa o chocar con algo. Silver no tenía palabras para lo que vio.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Sonic

-Eso estuvo fantástico Sonic- le dijo Silver

-Je, muchas gracias- le respondió

-Bueno, vamos adentro, ya está oscureciendo- dijo la Sra. Nightfall.

-Sí mamá, le respondieron los erizos a la vez.

Jugaron un rato dentro de la casa, cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Shadow y Silver llevaron a Sonic a su escuela. Cuando caminaban a la suya, Silver platicaba con Shadow

-Je, que bonito es tener una familia. Una que te quiere, te da apoyo y te cuida-dijo Silver con un aire de alegría pero con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿antes no tenías una?- le preguntó Shadow

-Pues… no. Antes vivía en un orfanato, ahí no había suficiente comida para satisfacernos a todos, si había un poco para todos, pero a veces no alcanzábamos unos pocos. Luego en las noches hacía mucho frío y no iban muchos adultos a adoptar, y los que iban, adoptaban a los más pequeños.-le respondió mientras los dolorosos recuerdos venían a su mente

-Pero, si había muchos niños… ¿No tenías amigos?-le preguntó a Silver

-Bueno, sí. Tenía una amiga, se llamaba Blaze. Pero a ella la adoptaron hace unos pocos meses. Todavía me escribía la semana pasada, me decía que le iba muy bien en su nuevo hogar, pero que me extrañaba. Y… ¿a qué escuela vamos?-dijo Silver cambiando el tema

-Al colegio La Reina Aleena (Soy tan original XD) -respondió Shadow. Silver había contenido la respiración al oír ese colegio- Silver ¿estás bien?, te pusiste pálido

-Sí, es que… ¡Blaze va a ese colegio!- dijo Silver emocionado,

-Ah, mira que la suerte ha tocado tu puerta ¿no?- dijo Shadow

-Sí. Mira, ¿es ese?-preguntó Silver señalando un edificio grande a unos pocos metros de él

-Sí, ese mismo- dijo Shadow cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Y ¿por qué se llama Colegio La Reina Aleena?- preguntó Silver entrando a la escuela

-Por la reina Aleena Hedgehog, ella ha sido la mejor reina de toda la historia de Mobius, según dicen los ancianos-dijo Shadow- Cuentan que hace unos cuantos años, ella estuvo esperando trillizos, pero tuvo que dejarlos cuando tenían poco tiempo de nacidos para que pudieran crecer a salvo de los terribles peligros que el oráculo había previsto…

-Oh, pero, ¿Qué pasó con la Reina?-preguntó Silver curioso

-Nadie sabe con certeza, pero dicen que esta oculta, reclutando a sus súbditos más fieles y devotos para vencer al peligro que se acerca… pero no sé mucho del tema-respondió Shadow con indiferencia

-Bueno, ¿en qué clase vas? Quizá nos haya tocado juntos-pregunto Silver esperanzado

-Voy en 1º C, vamos con la directora para ver en qué clase estás

Silver y Shadow caminaron hacia la dirección, para encontrarse con la directora. Cuando llegaron vieron a una mujer joven, de pelo negro ojos chocolate y tez pálida, era esbelta y se veía que era amable y gentil. Ella estaba en su oficina (como siempre) revisando sus papeles y reportes cuando notó a los hermanos.

-Umm, Buenos Días Niños, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Bueno, vinimos a ver en qué clase quedó mi hermano, Silver Nightfall the Hedgehog-dijo Shadow educadamente

-Ah, es verdad. Soy la directora Gabriela Evans, pero puedes llamarme Señorita Gaby o Señorita Evans ¿ok? Bueno dame un segundo para revisar…-dijo la directora volteándose hacia el escritorio que tenía a su derecha-… Umm ajá, aquí está tu expediente- dijo abriendo un folder verde -... parece que estás en 1º C.

-¡Qué suerte! Nos tocó juntos-dijo Shadow

-Muchas gracias señorita Evans-dijeron Shadow y Silver cuando salieron de la oficina

-Bueno, mejor vamos a clase. Hoy será un gran y pesado día…

Cuando entraron Shadow se fue a sentar junto a un murciélago blanco y Silver junto a un equidna rojo

Silver POV

-Umm, hola, soy Silver-me presenté con el equidna

Él se volteó a verme y se formó una sonrisa amigable en su rostro

-Hola, soy Knuckles the Echidna, ¿Eres nuevo en la escuela?

-Sí, creo que es muy notorio ¿no?

-Bueno, no te había visto por aquí, aparte de eso conozco a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros.

-Oh, bueno entonces está bien. Oye, ¿de casualidad no conoces a una gata morada llamada Blaze?-pregunté con esperanzas

-Sí, ella está en el pupitre de atrás, ¿por qué?- me preguntó

-Uh es que somos amigos de la infancia, y me había dicho que iba a esta escuela- le respondí con una sonrisa

-Ok-dijo cuando comenzaba la clase

-Buenos días, niños. Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, Silver pasa al frente por favor-dijo la maestra

Me levante de mi lugar y pasé al frente.

-Hola, Soy Silver Nightfall Hedgehog, me gusta jugar futbol, hacer amigos y dibujar-dije nervioso y, mirando hacia donde Knuckles me indicó que se encontraba Blaze.

-Gracias Silver, soy la maestra Joselyn, puedes llamarme Miss José, Miss Jase o Miss, bueno gracias, puedes volver a tu lugar.

Volví a mi lugar cuando vi a Blaze saludándome con una gran sonrisa. Le devolví el saludo y vi a Shadow viéndome mientras vocalizaba "¿Es ella?" a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

La clase continuó con la maestra explicando cómo se trazaban unas figuras en nuestros cuadernos

* * *

Bueno, qué opinan? (Recuerden es mi primera historia de aventura que hago) Puede que haga un poco de Silvaze en el futuro, pero sería poco tambien puede que-

**Sonic**: que se te ocurra traer a Amy y revivirás a María no?

**Shadow**: HEY! CON MARÍA NO TE METAS FAKER!

**Soniclover3**: Si Sonic, no te metas con María por tu bien y el de los demás. Aparte, Esta historia no esta centrada en romance, pero si tu quieres podemos traer a Amy n.n

**Sonic**: NO-! Emm-que diga- no, así está bien ^^U

**Soniclover3**: Eso creí...

**Silver**: Yupii! Aparezco en la historia!

**Blaze**: Silver, deja de ser tan infantil ¬¬

**Soniclover3**: Vamos Blaze, déjalo gozar un poco no? Cuando los reviews lleguen ya veremos su reacción y su ánimo de estar en la historia

**Silver**: Espera que quisis-

**Shadow**:Me tuviste que poner con Silver? Sólo miralo

(Volteamos a ver a Silver siguiendo una mariposa y chocar con un árbol)

**Todos menos Silver:** -.-U

**Soniclover3**: Bueno Shadow, tenía que hacerte sufrir en algún momento, me la debías. Aunque en la historia no te importe, sé que te mata por dentro aquí ¬w¬

**Shadow:** *Susurrando* Maldita...

Pero bueno, dejen reviews y avísenme si quieren más

Los quiere

-_**Soniclover3**_(PD: No pretendo ofender a nadie con mis comentarios)


	3. Cap 3 Unos meses después

**Hola,** aquí esta un nuevo capítulo

Shadow: Otro capítulo más lleno de torturas y cosas bonitas y eso

Sonic: A mí me gusta

Shadow: A ti te gusta todo lo bueno o bonito ¬¬

Silver: Shadow tiene razón Sonic, a ti te gusta todo lo que es o se acerca a adorable...

Sonic: Eso es menti... ¡Ohh mira! ¡Un chao! (Corre hacia él y lo abraza muy fuerte)

Chao: Chao chao? (Se pone más azul por la falta de aire)

Shadow: Si, claro Faker.

Silver: Pobre criatura...

Soniclover3: Sonic, relajate y suelta ese Chao, se está poniendo más aul de lo que ya es o debería ser...

Sonic: Ok. (Suelta al Chao y este cae al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento que Sonic que sacó)

Chao: Chaooooo (El pobre Chao huye aterrado)

Sonic: Aww, se fue...

Soniclover3: (suspiro) Me harían el favor de...?

Shadow, Silver & Sonic: No le pertenecemos ni ningún otro personaje proximamente mencionado ( Con ligeras excepciones)

* * *

Al terminar el día, fuimos a recoger a Sonic, lo encontramos platicando con un erizo verde parecido a él.

-Mira, parece que son amigos- dije mirando a Shadow

-Sí, que bueno

Caminamos hacia él y el erizo verde

-¡Eh!, Sonic ya es hora de irnos-le grité

Sonic volteó la cabeza hacia donde estábamos y el erizo verde sólo movió sus orejas

-Umm, ok. A propósito, él es Manic, un amigo mío- dijo Sonic presentándolo

-…Hola- dijo un poco bajito

-Hola, soy Shadow- le respondió Shadow con una mano en su hombro

-Y yo soy Silver, somos los hermanos mayores de Sonic-dije con una sonrisa aunque sabía que no nos podía ver

Manic puso cara de sorpresa y se volvió a Sonic o hacia donde pensaba donde estaba –Nunca me dijiste nada sobre Silver-

-Ah, es que apenas ayer me uní a la familia-dije de manera un poco tímida

-Ah, lamento si la pregunta sonó muy irrespetuosa o entrometida- dijo Manic de manera tímida

-No pasa nada- dije despeinando sus púas

Todos nos reímos un poco y después nos despedimos para volver a casa

Fin Silver POV

Los tres erizos caminaron hacia su casa donde su mamá los esperaba para comer.

* * *

En el transcurso de un par de meses, Sonic aprendía muchas cosas nuevas y seguía mejorando en su manera de "ver". Shadow Silver y la Sra. Nightfall notaron sus avances y a veces le ayudaban a mejorarlos.

Sonic, Manic y Sonia se habían hecho muy unidos y eran los mejores amigos, los tres eran muy parecidos tanto física como mental y sus gustos (incluso Silver y Shadow pensaban que eran hermanos separados desde chiquitos) los padres de Manic y Sonia iban de vez en cuando a la casa de Shadow, Silver y Sonic para hacer reuniones y para que los niños jugaran. A Sonic le encantaba la guitarra de Shadow y a veces la tomaba prestada por un rato y Sonia y Manic llevaban un piano y una batería miniatura para jugar que eran músicos y para intentar tocarlos.

Shadow le intentaba enseñar a Sonic a tocar la guitarra y Silver (que sabía tocar muy bien la batería) le enseñaba a Manic a sincronizarse para tocar la batería con ambas manos a la vez, mientras que Sonia aprendía a tocar el piano de su mamá. Juntos se hicieron llamar los Sonic Underground (porque Sonic tuvo la idea de hacer una banda [Aparte de que Sonic en inglés significaba sónico]*1 y Manic y Sonia recordaron una banda que escucharon en uno de sus viajes, a una ciudad bajo tierra, la banda tocaba una mezcla de rock y según los niños era asombrosa) y practicaban una vez a la semana, se divertían mucho y aprendían a tocar los instrumentos que más les llamaban la atención.

En el colegio, Miss Marine le había asignado un perro guía a cada niño para practicar si necesitaban ayuda en espacios abiertos como en un parque o un lugar desconocido. Sonic encontró este método muy útil, pero un poco complicado para gente que no puede cuidar de un perro. Pero le divertía mucho tener uno. Sonic llamó a su perro Mutski y Manic y Sonia a los suyos Munnie (por Moon en inglés) y Artski (porque era blanco como la nieve [y con labios color carmín ¿no? ¬¬]) Todos se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, o por lo menos así les decían que se veía.

Shadow y Silver les encantaba jugar con Mutski ya que era un cachorro muy juguetón y activo. A Sonic le costó un poquito entrenarlo para que no brincara por todas partes en la casa, aunque recibió ayuda de Shadow y Silver.

También les enseñaron a andar con bastón para no chocar con las cosas, pero Sonic no parecía ocuparlo mucho. No le parecía una manera de moverse muy interesante ni nada.

También escucho en un programa de televisión de un señor que usaba la "eco localización" para andar por la ciudad, claro con un bastón para impedir caer en algún poso. El señor emitía un sonido muy agudo y esperaba a que rebotara, y si no lo hacía era porque no había pared cercana donde pudiera rebotar el sonido. A Sonic le pareció muy interesante y la intentó practicar, le costó un poco, pero en un par de semanas ya podía usarla sin mucha dificultad.

Un día Sonic y Silver salieron a la tienda para comprar un mandado que su madre les había encargado, Shadow estaba en la casa de un amigo así que no pudo ir con ellos.

En el camino, Silver le contaba a Sonic sobre un accidente que había ocurrido en la escuela con un par de tijeras, Knuckles, un pupitre y la mascota del grupo

-…No fue bonito, Knuckles tuvo que pagar para que compraran un nuevo pupitre…-termino Silver cuando llegaron a la tienda

-Umm… Y ¿Qué le pasó al Sr. Grudge?- preguntó Sonic

-Bueno, no estoy seguro pero creo que tendrá unas vacaciones en el veterinario por un par de semanas…

-Oh… lo siento Silver- dijo Sonic con una cara de traumado

-Pero, como ya estamos aquí será mejor ir por lo que mamá nos pidió ¿no crees?- dijo Silver para cambiar el tema

-¿Ya llegamos?, ¿tan rápido?, tengo que aprender a medir distancias…-dijo Sonic rascándose la nuca

-Sería una buena idea. Veamos, mamá nos pidió traer un poco de pan y leche para la cena-

-Silver, ¿te gusta vivir con nosotros?-preguntó Sonic de repente volteando hacia donde se encontraba Silver

Silver se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba esa pregunta tan de repente ni que se la preguntará Sonic. La esperaría de cualquiera menos de él

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que, a veces te veo un poco decaído y me hace pensar que es por nuestra culpa…-dijo Sonic con la cabeza baja

-Yo… (Suspiro) Sonic, yo soy muy feliz con ustedes, sólo que a veces pienso en los demás niños que había en el orfanato y me pone un poco triste que ellos todavía no tengan una familia para que los quieran y cuiden- dijo Silver tomando de los hombros a Sonic

-Oh… Pobres niños, ¿crees que consigan a una familia pronto como tú a nosotros?-Preguntó Sonic

-Je, estoy seguro de que algún día tendrán una familia- dijo Silver sonriendo- Ahora vamos a por el encargo de mamá, no queremos que nos regañe por tardarnos tanto ¿o sí?

-Je je, nop

-Muy bien vamos

Después de conseguir las cosas volvieron a casa y notaron que Shadow ya había llegado

-Hola Shadow- dijo Silver saludando a su hermano

-Hola Silver, hola Sonic- dijo Shadow abrazando a Sonic y chocando la mano con Silver

-¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo?- Preguntó Sonic

-Bien, hicimos la tarea rápido y jugamos un rato en el jardín y ¿ustedes qué hicieron?

-Bueno, nosotros fuimos a un encargo que mamá nos pidió… Hablando de eso, creo que deberíamos entregárselo-dijo Silver saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina para entregarle la bolsa a su mamá.

-Este… ok –dijo Shadow

-(Bostezo)… ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Sonic

-Son las 4:30 Sonic, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Silver

-Es que tengo un poco de sueño y quería ver si podía tomar una siesta antes de que lleguen Manic y Sonia- respondió Sonic

-Ok, yo te despierto 20 minutos antes para que te despabiles ¿ok?-preguntó Shadow

-Ok…-dijo Sonic caminando lentamente hacia su cuarto para tomar una siesta

=20 minutos después=

-Silver, ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Shadow

-Son las… 4:40

-Ok, es hora de levantar a Sonic- dijo mientras se levantaba

Shadow entró al cuarto donde Sonic dormía, pero no parecía ser un sueño tranquilo

-No… déjalo… aléjate…es mi… culpa…-balbuceaba Sonic en sus sueños

-"Esta…¿Teniendo una pesadilla?"- pensaba Shadow

Sonic se retorcía en la cama, en un momento comenzó a llorar. En este momento Shadow decidió despertarlo antes de que se pusiera más fea su pesadilla.

-Sonic, despierta- decía mientras lo sacudía un poco para despertarlo

-¿Qué?...- dijo Sonic medio dormido sentándose de repente- (suspiro) Sólo fue un sueño

-¿Sonic, tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó Shadow viendo con preocupación a Sonic

-Sí-dijo Sonic con una voz un poco apagada y triste

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-preguntó Shadow

-Umm… Tal vez después-respondió Sonic un poco nervioso

-Está bien, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shadow un poco preocupado

-(Bostezo)… Si-dijo Sonic tallándose los ojos- un poco adormilado aún

-Bueno, quedan 20 minutos para que lleguen Manic y Sonia, tienes que arreglarte

-Ok – respondió Sonic levantándose para buscar un pantalón y una camisa

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó Shadow

-No hace falta, ellos no pueden ver cómo voy vestido. Así que no pasa nada si no combina mi ropa- dijo Sonic estirándose

-No, pero sus padres sí

-Emm, buen punto, ok

-Ven- dijo mientras le pasaba una camisa verde y un pantalón de mezclilla- Listo, ¡tan guapo como su hermano mayor!

-¿Me parezco a Silver así?-bromeó Sonic

-Jaja, muy gracioso- dijo Shadow sarcásticamente

Sonic sólo le sonrió en respuesta y se dirigió a la puerta para esperar a sus amigos. Los cuales llegaron unos 5 minutos después. Se tomaron de las manos para saber dónde estaba cada quien sin confundirse o quedarse atrás

-¡Hola Manic, hola Sonia!-saludó Sonic mientras caminaban hacia una habitación dónde tocaban sus instrumentos.

-¡Hola Sonic!- dijo Sonia soltando a Manic y acercándose a Sonic para darle un abrazo

-¡Hola Sonic!- saludó Manic tomando la mano de Sonia

-¿Listos para tocar?- preguntó Sonic

-¡Siempre listos!- respondieron Sonia y Manic a la vez

-Empecemos-dijo Sonic tomando su guitarra

-A ver… ¿Dónde está mi… Ah, aquí está- dijo Sonia buscando su teclado

-Umm… la otra vaqueta… ¡Listos!-dijo Manic com las vaquetas en sus manos

- Bien ¿Qué quieren tocar primero?- preguntó Sonic

-Ya sé, toquemos la primera canción que aprendimos juntos –dijo Sonia

-¡Buena idea, Sonia! –aceptó Manic

-Ok, uno, dos, uno, dos, tres y…

_Algo nos falta _

_Algo no está bien _

_Y yo lo siento siempre _

_Y no sé qué hacer _

Comenzaron a tocar una canción que llevaban practicando un buen tiempo y que había logrado dominar.

_Hay una voz en mí _

_Dice que aparecerá _

_Que no me deje vencer _

_Que busque el más allá _

_Por fin _

_Todos estaremos juntos _

_Por fin _

_Llenará nuestro mundo _

_Por fin _

_Nuestra unión no se podrá romper _

_Por fin _

_No hay nubes de dolor _

_Por fin _

_Brillando la luz del amor _

_Por fin _

_Un día llegará el final feliz _

_Unidos todos _

_Por fin _

_Por fin _

_Todos estaremos juntos _

_Por fin _

_Llenará nuestro mundo _

_Por fin _

_Nuestra unión no se podrá romper (noo) _

_Por fin _

_No hay nubes de dolor _

_Por fin _

_Brillando la luz del amor _

_Por fin _

_Este final será feliz _

_Unidos todos _

_Por fin _

_Unidos todos _

_Pr fin_

Terminaron cantando juntos

-¡Cómo me gusta esa canción! –comentó Sonia

-Lo sé, es como si ya me la hubieran enseñado de mucho antes- dijo Sonic

-Y me hace sentir vivo y conectado con quienes la canto-dijo Manic al final

-Wow, que impresionante, ya son todos unos maestros con esa canción-se oyó la voz de Shadow por la puerta

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?- preguntaron los tres erizos pequeños con una cara de sorpresa

-Sí, lo hacen muy bien para su edad- dijo Shadow

-Este, Gracias Shadow-dijo Sonia con un poco de pena

-No hay de qué, bueno tengo que irme a hacer unos quehaceres, los veo después

-Adiós- dijo Manic

Shadow se fue y los erizos siguieron practicando por un par de horas antes de que Manic y Sonia se tuvieran que ir a su casa.

* * *

Soniclover3: Y eso es todo por lo pronto. Puede que tarde más en subir los capítulos, porque entraré e exámenes la próxima semana, pero trataré de subir un nuevo capitulo de otra historia

Shadow: Como si alguien viera tus historias ¬¬

Sonic: Quiero al Chaoooo! T-T

Silver: No le hagas caso a Shadow, María (Se acerca y le da un abrazo)

_( Para quien no lo sepa, así me llamo y así me llamarán los personajes en las historias para no tener que escribirlo en los diálogos)_

Soniclover3: Gracias Silver, al menos sé que a ti si te importo (Pasa la vista por Shadow y Sonic)

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a **katy light hedgehog y a Mochi the Lynx** por haber dejado reviews, les mando besos chicas :3

Hasta el próximo cap.

_-Soniclover3_


End file.
